


Silver Bells

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, sam/sarah mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Cas and Dean's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

Light filtered in from the window and fell across the floor, as Castiel shifted from under the covers.  The air outside of his blanket cocoon was slightly chilled, and he groaned before burying his head into a pillow.

 

A soft chuckle came from the doorway and footsteps sounded across the floor.  He cracked one eye open to see Dean setting a steaming mug down onto the beside table.  Still in the hazy in-between stage of asleep and awake, he took in the sight of sunlight hitting Dean's skin; light dustings of freckles across broad shoulders and fading bruises on his hips in the shape of Cas' fingers. 

 

Cas made a soft noise into the pillow and Dean turned to smile at him. "Morning sleepy."

 

He groaned again, and shook his head, hearing Dean laugh as he lowered himself down beside Cas.

 

"You have to get up Cas, we have to be at Sam's by noon." Dean said, a smile in his voice as he placed a hand on Castiel's waist above the blankets.  "Sarah said that if we're late, we won't get any pie." He tugged the covers down so he could drop a few kisses on Cas' shoulders, before he whispered, "You know how much I love pie."

 

Cas laughed, and rolled over to face Dean. "Everyone knows how much you love pie, Dean." he said, voice rough and eyes sleepy.

 

Dean kissed him quickly, pulling away grinning.  "Damn right.  I plan on eating a whole pie to myself too, so you better not go back to sleep."  He moved off of the bed, winking back at Cas before disappearing into the bathroom.  Castiel sat back against the pillows, before he picked up the mug up from the bed table; he smiled down at the coffee made just the way he liked.

 

~~

 

Later that night, after returning from Sam and Sarah's house - where Dean almost did manage to eat a whole pie to himself - Dean and Cas stretched out on their couch.  They painted a lazy scene, Cas' head on Dean's chest, their legs tangled together, and two almost empty glasses of wine on the coffee table.

 

An old Christmas record was played in the background, but Cas was focused on the gentle thump of Dean's heart and his fingers in his hair.

 

"Dean."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Marry me."

 

Dean's fingers went still and Castiel swore that he heard his heart give a particularly loud thump.  Dean cleared his throat before replying, "What?"

 

Cas shifted to the side so he could see Dean's face.  His green eyes were wide, and a flush covered his cheekbones, putting his freckles on display.  Cas smiled, oddly calm, as he reached up to brush his fingers against Dean's cheek.  "Marry me", he repeated quietly.

 

Dean swallowed hard and blinked, pressing his lips together before he replied.  "You - you'd want that?"

 

Cas moved up slowly, so that he was hovering over Dean, within kissing distance. "I'd love to be your husband, Dean, but more importantly: will," he dropped a kiss on Dean's nose, "You," another on his cheek, "Marry" a last kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Me?"

 

When he pulled back to look Dean in the eye, a smile was spread across his face.  "I can't believe you thought you had to ask, Cas", he teased, as Cas chuckled.  Dean moved his hand to Castiel's neck to pull him in for a proper kiss.  His answer nearly got lost in the insistent press of their mouths, but Cas still caught the words before Dean distracted him completely.

 

" _Yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> After all the angst, I thought I'd give you all some pure fluff. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :D


End file.
